The new recruit
by shinseikoiti
Summary: The son of a retired world government's commander-in-chief joins the navy. The officers seem to have big a hope on what he'll become, but will he correspond to that?


Log 1 – New Recruit.

Holy Land Mariejois

Morning just rose in the holy land, center of the world government. Setting residence here is for only a few ones. Among those there are admirals and high officials of the navy and the government, as the conciul of the five elders, soldiers from all over the world that have some great feat and, rarely, a former Shichibukai.

Some days ago, the man knows as Blackbeard had been accepted in the Royal Shichibukai for the arrest of Firefist Ace. But, his capture provoked a reaction, like expected. Edward Newgat, known as Whitebeard, declared war agains the navy. The confront is set to the day the supreme justice of the sea will execute the son of the infamous King of Pirates. This event caught the eyes of people worldwide. Mariejois is no exception. On the other hand, we have the Strawhat pirates that made some real noise lately. We all had the chance to watch the efforts that Luffy made to save his foster brother. But, let's take a look at the facts that forewent the great war over a different perspective. Let's move on to the home of a former admiral. The day already starts frantic, not by the coming war, but for a much more frivolous reason on the world scenery.

- WARGH! Where did I put it? I'm pretty sure it was here last night!

- Calm down, dear. I'm sure you'll find it, it's not that important.

- Not that important? What do you mean? It's a must to start a good day!

- don't be silly, you've started many good days without it.

- Hm? I never started a day without a chocolate bar made in Pucci , the gourmet city!

- Nonsense! Your son have changed the chocolates a hundred times and you didn't even notice. Moreover, last night you even said you were out of stock and the new package would arrive today. hoje.

- What? So you're telling me that brat have been eating my precious chocolates and exchanged it for second-line ones?

- And you didn't even notice.

As they were discussing it, the doorbell rings. The order had arrived. On the smell of the chocolate, appreciated worldwide as the best, the man on his mid-fifties, furiouslu opens the door.

- Oh! You just saved the day! I was getting anxious!

- My apologies, commander-in-chief Akaushi! But with all that ruckus about the Whitebeard going to Marinford, we had lots of trouble to make our deliverings. – The delivery boy the sees the commander's wife on the back and cumpliments. – Good morning, miss admiral Yoko.

- Oh, you're right! They've settled it to the execution day, right? And, please we're not officials anymore.

- Pardon, mister former commender-in-chief and miss former admiral! Andy ou know, the burocracy to let one in here in Mariejois is also very strict, sir!

- Surely, and by the way. How did you afford to get in alone?

- Alone? Wel...

Right behidn him and inspecting the delivery truck, there was around fourty government agents. Every single one narrowly analising each molecule on the truck. Even though the war was set to happen in Marinford, Mariejois and Impel down also had their security extremelly reinforced.

- Well. This means they're not neglecting the security. Ka ha!

- See, dear? You didn't had to worry.

- Yes... but I still don't know where is the key! And I have all this chocolate to store!

- Well, you can try to wake your son.

- Yeah, easy to say. He didn't wake up even when our neighbours exploded half of their houses.

- Let me handle it. Son! The breakfast is on teh table!

Yoko puts a dish with five sandwiches on the table and, in half second, the boy was sitting by the table, having three sandwiches at once.

- Hey! Hay you, by any chances, seen the key for the chocolates storeroom? – asks the former commender-in-chief Akaushi

- Pipo Pepa Papepi Pipapa Pepepa! (Yes, it is right there, over the storageroom door) – he says pointing without looking.

Amazingly he is understood and the former commander finally finds the key and opens the storageroom's door.

- Here, you can put my order in this room! = Akaushi says to the delivery boy, moving aside to let him in.

- Oh yeah! In one moment!

The boy pulls the delivery cart thet was being inspected the thirieth time and brings the chocolate boxes in. Afetr arranging everything, the former commander gives a tip of ten thousand berries to the boy who gets really surprised and thankfull and leaves with the agents who still were inspecting him.

- Darling! You've exceeded the tip again.

- Oh really? But I gave half of the last one!

- Next time, give coins.

- Ka ha! But then the boy will have to carry tôo much!

Akaushi sits by the table and talks to his son.

- And then, boy! Have you decided when you're gonna join the navy? You're gonna become an admiral in no time!

- And why would I want to join?

- What? Of course you want! And I think you should try this year! Ka ha ka ha ka ha! You know? This war against the Whitebeard will be a big event! If you get a role in it you'll surelly be known!

After a little pause, the boy starts talking again.

- You sent the sign, right? – he says while giving a grim to his father.

- Ka ha ka ha ka ha! I was so sure you were gonne try that I took it in advance! You always leaves it to the last minute and forgets.

- Forget? That's the excuse I give for not joining yet!

- What? So you've never forgot?

- Of course not! Who would forget with his feather remembering it every single day?

- You –he says pointing to his son.

- Do you wanna die?

- By the way, today is when they're gonne get you to Marineford.

- And the thing is today?

Right then, two navy officers come in through the door that was left open. They were vice-admirals. Given the prestige of the house, it was decided that the soldiers normally sent to such occasions wouldn't be appropriate, so Strawberry and Momonga were sent to get him.

- Excuse us! Former commander-in-chief Akaushi! Former admiral Yoko! We have come to get your son to the enlistment to the navy! We notify you that is rewarding to have the son of two great retired officers to join us! We'll be sure to make him a great admiral for the navy!

- The council of the elders, gorousei, along with Fleet Admiral Sengoku, the Admirals Akainu, Aokiji and Kiizaru and Vice-admiral Garp decided to send him immediatelly to marinford!

- What? To Marinford? Really? Even with the approach of Whitebeard? – intervenes Yoko, worried with her son's well-being.

- Y-yes sir! The admirals wish to take the test personally, so, as long as they can't leave the HQ until the matters with Whitebeard are settled, we have to escort recruit Light to the headquarters in Marinford! But, due to the situation, we, as vice-admirals, were charged with the duty! You may rest assured, with us around, your son will be safe, madam!

- Those lazy bums! All right! You may take him!

- What? I didn't even subscribe! And I'll even have to go to where Whitebeard will attack?

- Excatly! Why? You gonna run away?

- No way, old man! Saty and watch! If you fought Roger, I'll catch the most powerful man in the world!

- Sir! We'll leave now!

- Roger that. Soldiers! Move! – orders Yoko, making the four guys shiver and start moving right away.

The trip to Marinford from Mariejois was a little longer than a day. There was a great committee for Light's arrival. It seems like they had geart esteem for what he would become. The boy is conducted by soldiers to a great room, strangelly empty. On the farthest side of the room there was a huge doom, big enough to a giant to come in. Then he notices some windows high up in the walls. Through them he recognized the four admirals and five Shichibukai.

- Tsc! What those assholes want? Make me come here and stay watching.

Then, the big door opens wide and the grumble of a beast may be heard. A sphinx, a creature similar to a lion, except for it having a human face and the body covered with feathers. Added to the bizarre looks, the creature is powerfull, so much that in the gread underwater gaol, Impel Down, Sphinx are guards on the access that connects the second and first levels, in wich bounties between 15 and 50 million berries are locked.

- I... it's a Sphinx? You brought a Sphinx to test him? – screams surprised the soldier the scouted Light and joined the spectators.

- Ze Ha Ha Ha! Good! I guess that if he's gonna fight the old man along with us, he hás to be as strong as a Shichibukai! – Says Blackbeard

- Hm? That was a... Maticore? No... It's more like a Dragon. – Says Light trying to guess what he was fighting against

- THAT'S NOT THE TIME TO WORRY ABOUT THAT! – everyone in the cabin shouts out loud.

- Oh yeah. Dragons have fins...

- OF COURSE NOT!

The Sphinx kept attacking and blabbering random stuff, as the Sphinx mimics words that it hears from the people around it, but it does not understand what it means. Differently to the one on Impel Down, this one kept shouting orders to soldiers. Meanwhile, Light seemed to care more to things that made as much sense as what the Sphinx was saying. Yet, it didn't matter how much the Sphinx tried, it just couldn't reach him, even thought he stood still.

- She missed again? – observed the other soldier.

- No. I guess it's hard for you to see, but the boy is deflecting the strikes with his right hand. He's using Haki, for sure. – says Aokiji, watching concentrated.

- B-but why doesn't he counter?

- That is a good question.

- Oh yeah! I'm sury now! It is a Lion-bear from East Blue!

- WHAT? HE'S TRYING TO GUESS THE NAME OF THE ENEMY? – everyone in the cabin shouts once more.

- IT'S A SPHINX! – shouts the soldier.

- Sphinx? Are you idiot? Sphinx is a Seaking! – answers Light to the soldier, who gets really pissed for being called idiot by someone like him.

Everyone gets shocked by the answer he gave. But, he finally got tired of the beast trying to get him and end the struggle with one kick only.

- Hnf. Thath bumblebee was starting to bother. It just keep moving around.

"But that's not a bumblebee!" is what comes to the mind of everyone in the cabin getting even more amazed by how smart he was.

- Very well, now bring up the real exam! – says Sengoku. – Even though he doesn't really knows about creatures, he showed off quite the strenght. A Sphinx is so strong that no other beast in the second level of Impel Down defies it.

- Real? So, the Sphins was...- says a soldier.

- A test to the exam, let's put it this way. – Asnwers Aokiji.

The gate from where the Sphinx came opens once again. This time a Pacifista comes out of the shadows, his number was 69.

- P-PACIFISTA? It can't be, sir! Not even commodores are strong enough to fight a Pacifista! I think we should stop it! That boy's gonna die! – the soldier desperatelly starts running around.

- Ki shi shi shi shi! This is gonna be interesting! – laughs Gekko Moria.

- Ze ha ha ha ha! If he doesn't survive to this, he wasn't worth the efforts. – says Blackbeard.

While they kept making prediction on the outcome, Light was facing the newcomer. That kitten wasn't enough of a test, now he had a bear to take care of. So the navy was all about pretty animals? At least he was hoping to have a good fight. The Pacifista had his program changed to make him take Light for a pirate. This surprised the soldiers who didn't know a thing about the test, since he was an admiral-to-be.

- Yeah, we've heard about the son of the former commander-in-chief Akaushi. People say he has the potential to surpass even his parents who trained him. – says Aokiji.

- Trained by them? So he must really be powerful!

- Hm? Who are those? – Asks Blackbeard.

- You didn't hear about the man who stopped Roger and Newgate from fighting? – Says Kiizaru.

- Roger and the old man? They fought? I heard that if that happened, the world would tear appart. The skies and the sea would run to different directions.

- That day, the navy had serious problem. Whitebeard was furious beacause of a dead companion. It seems that man had a discussion with a subordinate of Roger and died in the struggle. Whitebeard got really furious, since the guy who died was one of his first crewmates, people say that he was a troblemaker, always making a ruckus wherever he went and was really arrogant. But those two were really close friends.

- Oh, now I remember! The old man always told stories about Portgas D. Walzarus! He was the brother of Ace's mother, right? That's why Whitebeard sees Ace with such high regards. That added to the fact he's Roger's son.

- Yes, that one! So Newgate sent a message to Roger. He had to hand over his crewmate. But, the pirate king would never betray a companion and answered that if he wanted his companion's head, it would mean war.

- Said and done. They were in war state. One week later the two fleets met and started to struggle. Newgate and Roger were looking for each other, fortunatelly tehy didn't meet that day. The Navy fleet commanded by Akaushi arrived in time to the battlefield. No pirate there seemed to care about the presence of the navy, but in seconds, Akaushi's Haki was enough to make 90% of the fighters. – continues Akainu.

- N-ninety? Aren't you guys exaggerating? – says a soldier. – I mean, comparing to their captains they weren't much, but also, those crews where really notable!

- No. Only the higher bounties stood standing. And, the commander-in-chief Akaushi and his wife, admiral Yoko, were more than enough to take them down. After that, those two separated and met the captains. Yoko met Roger and Akaushi met Newgate. – answered Akainu.

- And they are still alive? – asks Kurohige.

- Obviously they didn't really fight that day, but, the record says that Roger and the Whitebeard retreated because they wouldn't be able to confrount each other after facing those two. – says Aokiji.

- You mean not even those two would be unharmed after a fight with that boy's parents? – intervenes Doflaming.

- More than that. They would be so incapacitated that they would not be able to fight after that battle. – Asnwers Kiizaru.

- But I believe they thought their opponent would be unharmed. – Says a soldier.

- Not true. The records say that every one of the four was being updated on the situation all the time, since there were soldiers running around, but no one had courage to face those four. Think on what would happen if Garp, Whitebeard, Sengoku and Shanks met and started a fight.

- Don't be silly, Kiizaru! Whitebeart was young at that time! There's no comparison on that boy's parents' strenght at that time and what we have now! Even Kong is still amazed on that day! He said he was almost giving up his position as the fleet admiral to Yoko. But she said it was already too bothersome to be an Admiral. Garp got that idea from her, actually. – Sengoku finally says something.

- So, the two strongest men in history were stopped because of that boy's parents? And what we're gonna se now is the result of their training! Then that Pacifista must be a child's play to him! – the soldier starts go get with his spirits really high.

- True, but that we'll see.

On the arena, Light and the Pacifista were still. It seemed as they were analyzing each other. Without letting their guards down they started to approach. In a blinkm the Pacifista approaches Light and strikes with his knuckle, making a hole in the ground. But, the boy was standing by the left side of the cyborg's arm and take the chance to hit it on the chest. The Pacifista is sent flying back some meters, but seems unharmed.

- Man, you're very resistant!


End file.
